


Scary monsters and Nice sprites

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is left lonely and Gamzee tries to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary monsters and Nice sprites

Tavros tossed a rock into the clear water of the pond he was sitting by. He sighed as the water rippled further and further out. His friends had said they would meet him here hours ago, but like always, they didn’t. He leaned his heavy head on his hands and let his eyes drift closed. His thoughts carried him away to distant lands where fairies danced in ancient forests under mysterious skies. He wondered if they ever felt as lonely as he did. He doubted anyone else was forgotten so easily.   
A loud honk startled him out of his thoughts and he yelped. Gamzee stood before him grinning. “Hey Tavbro.”  
Tavros blinked up at him. “You came!”  
“Of course I did. I ain’t the kind of motherfucker to leave a friend hanging.” Said Gamzee patting Tavros’s head.  
Tavros smiled slightly and rubbed his eye.   
Gamzee frowned. “What’s wrong motherfucker?” he asked. “Where are the others?”  
“O-oh…well…they aren’t coming I guess…” said Tavros.  
Gamzee gave him a small smile. “It’ll be alright. We’ll have a great motherfuckin time and we’ll make some miracles.” 

Gamzee picked Tavros up and spun him until he laughed. He liked the sound of Tavros’s laugh. It wasn’t a sound he got to hear very often. Tavros giggled and hugged him hard. Gamzee always cared. Tavros wasn’t sure if it was just about him or about the world in general, but it made him happy anyways.  
Gamzee grinned and fell down in the grass with Tavros on top of him. Gamzee’s wild hair sprawled out behind him and he looked up at the sky. Tavros rolled off to the side so he could look too. A cool breeze washed over them and Tavros shivered. Gamzee pulled him close and nuzzled his cheek. Tavros blushed, but accepted the affection. He slowly stroked Gamzee’s hair. It was surprisingly soft but exceedingly tangled. Tavros smiled and gently worked out as many tangles as he could. Gamzee closed his eyes and made a soft purring sound.  
Tavros looked back up at the sky. “Hey Gamzee?” he asked softly.  
“Yeah bro?” Gamzee said looking up at Tavros.  
“Do you…ever wish that you were someone else?”   
Gamzee blinked and straightened up. “I like to role-play, but that’s it. I like being myself. What’s wrong? Why do you want to be a different motherfucker?” Gamzee asked concerned.  
“Everyone but you forgets me Gamzee…” said Tavros rubbing his eyes. “I want to be unforgettable. I want to be great. I want to be someone that everyone wants to be around…” he sniffled.  
Gamzee softened and pulled Tavros close. “Oh hush now little bro.” said Gamzee softly. “You may be forgotten now, but if you stopped being you, everyone would notice and miss the sweet, quiet motherfucker you are.” Said Gamzee running his fingers through Tavros’s Mohawk.   
Tavros sighed as Gamzee’s long fingers smoothed his hair forward. “But…if they’d miss me if I wasn’t me…why do they forget me now?” he asked Gamzee.  
Gamzee frowned slightly. “I don’t know…” he said stroking Tavros’s cheeks. “But come on. Let’s go for a walk.” He gently pulled Tavros up and gave him a gentle smile. 

Gamzee led Tavros away from the pond and out into the nearby forest. As they walked, Gamzee kept ahold of Tavros’s hand and told him jokes to keep him smiling. Gamzee stooped to pick some flowers and twined them into Tavros’s Mohawk. Tavros squeaked and giggled as he did. Gamzee loved the flowers in his friend’s hair. Hell, he just loved his best friend. Tavros didn’t know it, but he kept out all the bad things that ran through Gamzee’s head. Tavros kept away all the monsters lurking in his thoughts and kept him sane.   
Gamzee smiled softly as Tavros touched the flowers in his hair. Most of which fell out after a few seconds. Gamzee placed the fallen flowers on top of his head like tiny hats and resumed his walk. Tavros giggled.

The day passed and Tavros went home when the sun went down. Gamzee lead him to his door and kissed his hands, causing him to blush a soft rusty brown.   
“Good n-night.” Tavros stammered.  
Gamzee gave him a comical little bow and dumped the remainder of the flowers from his hair to the ground.   
Tavros giggled and shut the door. He looked around his empty hive with a sigh. He could already feel the loneliness setting in.  
For several hours, Tavros played card games and then got ready for bed. As he did so, he heard a soft knock at the window.


End file.
